Jehovah's Witnesses publications for adherents
Certain publications of Jehovah's Witnesses are intended specifically for adherents, and are not distributed as part of their public evangelizing. Some Jehovah's Witnesses publications, such as song books, The Watchtower Study Edition, and Our Kingdom Ministry newsletters, are for use by those who attend congregation meetings. Others, such as Watchtower Library (CD-ROM) and Organized to Accomplish Jehovah's Will, are typically reserved for baptized Witnesses. Certain publications are limited to members in appointed positions, such as congregation elders. ''Our Kingdom Ministry'' Our Kingdom MinistryAn Educator's Classroom Guide to America's Religious Beliefs and Practices by Benjamin Jerome Hubbard, John T. Hatfield, James A. Santucci, ©2007, Libraries Unlimited, As Retrieved 2009-08-18, page 51, "Witnesses carry on an extensive publishing effort, producing works such as The Watchtower, Awake!, Our Kingdom Ministry, and other pamphlets, books, and brochures. They use these publications for evangelical and doctrinal purposes." is a monthly newsletter distributed to publishers, that is, baptized and unbaptized individuals who have been approved for formal field ministry, and to individuals considered to be "making progress toward sharing in the field ministry"."Question Box", Our Kingdom Ministry'', February 1987, page 8, "Who should receive a copy of Our Kingdom Ministry? Our Kingdom Ministry is designed to provide help and encouragement for those who share in the field ministry. Therefore, it is not for general distribution. All baptized publishers and approved associates should receive a copy. Those who regularly attend the Service Meeting and who are making progress toward sharing in the field ministry should also receive a copy." It includes material for use during the midweek meeting. It is informally referred to as the 'KM'. ''The Watchtower'' Study Edition The Watchtower Study Edition, is a monthly magazine containing study articles for use during the Watchtower StudyChurch Schism & Corruption by Achim Nkosi Maseko, ©2007, As Retrieved 2009-08-18, page 531, "Until 2007, The Watchtower was published twice a month, on the 1st and a 15th of each month. From 2008 onward, a Study Edition typically including five articles for use at the Watchtower Study, is published on the 15th of each month; a separate edition for use in the public ministry is published on the 1st of each month." as part of the weekend meeting, typically held on Sunday. It is also one of the sources used for Jehovah's Witnesses' Service Meeting assignments. Audio and PDF files of The Watchtower Study Edition may be downloaded.AudioPDF ''Benefit From Theocratic Ministry School Education'' Benefit From Theocratic Ministry School Education, released in 2002, is the primary textbook for the Theocratic Ministry School (TMS),Introduction to New and Alternative Religions in America by Eugene V. Gallagher, W. Michael Ashcraft, ©2006, Greenwood Publishing Group, As Retrieved 2009-08-18, page 77,86, "The formal course of training...is Theocratic Ministry School. This education is conducted in local Kingdom Halls and includes main points of doctrine, techniques of public speaking, and practice in presenting the message of the kingdom before the congregation. The curriculum is produced by the Watchtower Society, and students are instructed that any application of the Bible they make in their evangelistic efforts should be "in harmony with what has been published by 'the faithful and discreet slave,'" that is, the Governing Body. footnoteBenefit From Theocratic Ministry School Education (Brooklyn: Watchtower Bible and Tract Society, 2001), 153"Historical Dictionary of Jehovah's Witnesses by George D. Chryssides, ©2008, Rowman & Littlefield, As Retrieved 2009-08-18 part of Jehovah's Witnesses' midweek meeting."Teachers of God’s Word Urged to Fulfill Their Commission", The Watchtower, January 15, 2002, page 27-28 It is also one of the sources used for Jehovah's Witnesses' Service Meeting assignments. Each student assignment includes a speech counsel point on which the particular student is asked to focus."Guidelines for School Overseers", Benefit From Theocratic Ministry School Education, page 283, "Assign just one point of speech counsel at a time.""Preparing Student Assignments for the School", Benefit From Theocratic Ministry School Education, page 43, "If you are newly enrolled in the school...work on one point of speech counsel at a time. Study the section in this book that discusses it. If possible, do the exercise that is suggested there." The textbook contains chapters discussing each point of speech counsel. It also contains procedural information regarding the School and sections on skills relating to the Bible, memory, research, outlines, letter-writing, and settings. It replaced the earlier Theocratic Ministry School Guidebook. ''Sing to Jehovah'' <--> Sing to Jehovah is the current hymnal used by Jehovah's Witnesses. It includes 135 songs, and was released in English in 2009 and subsequently in many other languages. Sing to Jehovah has been available in paperback. Since 2009, the publishers have made the book's music available for download.Worldwide Association of Jehovah’s Witnesses, Online audio ''Organized to Do Jehovah's Will'' Organized to Do Jehovah's Will is an organizational manual distributed to individuals considering baptism as a member of Jehovah's Witnesses. It details the operating procedures for Jehovah's Witnesses at the congregation level and how baptized publishers interact with the larger, worldwide organization. It also contains questions that elders discuss with unbaptized publishers who wish to become baptized. The questions are intended to ensure that the unbaptized fully understand the beliefs that they are to represent after baptism, to help the elders understand their thoughts on biblical matters, and to help discern true motives of prospective members. Organized to Do Jehovah's Will superseded Organized to Accomplish Our Ministry (1983, revised 1989), which had replaced Organization for Kingdom-Preaching and Disciple-Making (1972).Jehovah's Witnesses: The African American Enigma--A Contemporary Study (Vol. I) by Firpo W. Carr, ©2002, Morris Pub, page 207 ''Shining as Illuminators in the World'' Shining as Illuminators in the World is a textbook distributed to Jehovah's Witnesses who serve as pioneers, or full-time-preachers, reporting a minimum of 70 hours per month. It is used as an educational text book for members in the Pioneer Service School, a two-week course for pioneers after about one year of service. This school was established in 1977. “Jehovah’s Witnesses – Proclaimers of God’s Kingdom” –1993 chap. 9 p. 113 Jehovah’s Word Keeps Moving Speedily” (1976-1992) ©1993 Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania The name of the book, "Shining as Illuminators in the World", is based on one of the objectives of this course - to help pioneers to sharpen their preaching and teaching skills so as to shine more effectively “as illuminators in the world.”—Phil. 2:15.1998 Yearbook of Jehovah’s Witnesses p. 16 . © Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania | “What is the objective of the school? The course is designed to help pioneers (1) walk with Jehovah in imitation of Jesus Christ, (2) abound more fully in love for the whole association of brothers, and (3) sharpen their preaching and teaching skills so as to shine more effectively “as illuminators in the world.”—Phil. 2:15.” | ''Pay Attention to Yourselves and to All the Flock'' Pay Attention to Yourselves and to All the Flock is a procedural manual for elders and traveling overseers of Jehovah's Witnesses originally published by the Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society in 1977 as a textbook for their Kingdom Ministry School. It outlines particular instructions for elders concerning congregational policy and disciplinary procedures for Jehovah's Witnesses; its title is from Acts 20:28''New World Translation, Acts 20:28''Encyclopedia of Cults and New Religions by John Ankerberg and John Weldon, ©1999, Harvest House Publishers, page 165. Its preface states that copies may not be made, and that the book remains the property of the congregation which issued it, and must be returned to the Service Committee in the event the user ceases in his function as an elder.Pay Attention to Yourselves and to All the Flock, 1991, Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania, Brooklyn, NY, Title page. See also *Jehovah's Witnesses publications for evangelizing *Jehovah's Witnesses reference works External links *Kingdom Melodies in MP3/ACC formats, at the jw.org web site =References= id:Bersinar sebagai Penerang dalam Dunia id:Diorganisasi untuk Melakukan Kehendak Yehuwa pl:Jaśniejcie jako źródła światła na świecie pl:Zorganizowani do spełniania woli Jehowy Category:Jehovah's Witnesses literature